Chapters
Here is a list of chapters, called tracks, of Zombiepowder.. There are currently 27 chapters and 4 volumes. In addition to the normal tracks there are also corners by the writer, known as B-side Naked Monkeys, where the author discusses the characters of Zombiepowder. Some volumes include extras and supplemental one-shot chapters set in the world of Zombiepowder. | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | 1 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | February 2, 2000 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 4-08-872828-9 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | September 5, 2006 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 1-4215-0152-X |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapters list : 1. The Young Boy and the Black Right Arm 2. Baptism of Fire 3. Smith 4. Shakin' Edges & Smokin' Barrels 5. Face Behind the Mask 6. Deceiving Jet Joe 7. Blackfired | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-right:none; padding:.3em;" | The Man With The Black Hand Cover character : Gamma Akutabi Pages : 192 } | } }} | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-left:none; padding:.3em;" | |- } | style="text-align:left; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="5" } - }} | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | 2 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | April 4, 2000 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN : 4-08-872852-1 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | December 5, 2006 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN : 1-4215-0152-8 |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapters list : 8. Search and Bangaway 9. Tripod of Justice 10. Wolfina (Has No Lips To Tell You) 11.Rocker & Mystic 12.Ring Of The Dead (My Love Will Eat You Up) 13. The Evergreen Birdcage 14. Killer Circus | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-right:none; padding:.3em;" | Can't Kiss The Ring (Of The Dead) Cover character : C.T. Smith Pages : 192 } | } }} | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-left:none; padding:.3em;" | |- } | style="text-align:left; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="5" } - }} | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | 3 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | June 2, 2000 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 4-08-872877-7 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | March 7, 2007 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 978-1-42151-121-4 |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapters list : 15. Divisions 16. Flamedriver 17. The Hyenas Are Calling (Craze & Trigger Happy) 18. The Evergreen Birdcage (Append Selfdemonizer Mix) 19. Excoriated the Black Butterfly 20. Can't Howl My Innerjesus 21. No Hesitate, No Fear Extra: Rune Master Urara | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-right:none; padding:.3em;" | Pierce Me Standing In The Firegarden Cover character : John Elwood Shepherd Pages : 208 } | } }} | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-left:none; padding:.3em;" | |- } | style="text-align:left; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="5" } - }} | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | 4 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | August 4, 2000 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 4-08-872897-1 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | June 5, 2007 | style="text-align:center; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:2px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 978-1-42151-122-1 |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapters list : 22. Lay Your Heart On Me 23. Cagebreaker 3 24. But Still Livin' Under The Sky 25. Badfinger/Bitchangel 26. Believe Track For Cut Down/The Nameless Way Extra: Bad Shield United Zombiepowderextra./Living With Vertigo Zombiepowdersnow. | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-right:none; padding:.3em;" | Walk Like A Zombie Cover character : Wolfgangina Getto Pages : 208 } | } }} | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:top; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; border-left:none; padding:.3em;" | |- } | style="text-align:left; background:#696969; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="5" } - }} Category:Finished articles Category:Volumes